Hateocracy
The Hateocracy are a crew of nasty, self-hating racist and bigoted senior citizens and the eponymous main antagonists of the episode "Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy" of The Boondocks. This trio of nasty old people seek revenge against Robert Granddad Freeman and his family for the death of their old fourth member, Colonel H. Stinkmeaner before continuing their old reign of terror. History Stinkmeaner's story reveals that he was part of a crew named the "Hateocracy". The crew is made up of Lord Rufus Crabmiser, Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty, and Mr. George Pissedofferson. The crew hated each other at first sight, but hated everyone else more. They started bullying and terrorizing their fellow elderly folk and everyone else both young and old at a retirement home, just for the fun of it. Finally, they got kicked out and were never seen nor heard from again. Upon Stinkmeaner's death, the crew reassembled and sought revenge on the Freeman family. Biography The Return of The Hateocracy Stinkmeaner's crew decides to avenge him by seeking revenge for his death and hunting down the Freemans. They first show up at a gas station, run by Uncle Ruckus, who is throwing darts at a newspaper picture of President Barack Obama. They ask if he knows Granddad, which he admits. A fight ensues due to Ruckus's racial remarks, and he is assaulted. At the Freeman home, Riley turns on the television to see the news story of the event. Riley jokingly remarks how Ruckus was "beat up by a bunch of old n****s", but Huey is unsure of the happening. Granddad leaves to go fishing, ignoring the event. Two of the members show up at Huey and Riley's school and request the boys' presence. The two are called down to the main office to see "their aunt and uncle". Huey, aware that something is wrong, has Riley follow him outside where they meet the two members. They are astonished by their physical abilities, and they are then outmatched by the two elders after an epic fight. Then the school bell rings, excusing the children from their classes, effectively saving the two brothers. At the same time, Robert Freeman is attacked while out fishing by the third member of the crew, who uses a modified Flying Guillotine. He survives by throwing a bucket of crabs at the man and swims away to safety. The Freemans look up Stinkmeaner on Wikipedia. His story reveals that he was part of a crew named the "Hateocracy". The crew is made up of Lord Rufus Crabmiser (who attacked Granddad), Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty, and Mr. George Pissedofferson (who attacked Huey and Riley). The crew hated each other at first sight, but hated everyone else more. Upon Stinkmeaner's death, the crew reassembled and sought revenge on the Freeman family. The Freemans do not know what to do next. Riley suggests that they fight back. His plan goes haywire when Ed Wuncler III, as usual, attacks the wrong people. Huey then suggest hiring Oprah Winfrey's former bodyguard, Bushido Brown, but Bushido Brown's service requires many fees on his bodyguard bill. Granddad fires him, but opening the door, he sees the Hateocracy at their driveway. Granddad then rehires him for double-pay. Bushido Brown holds his own against the Hateocracy at first, defeating one member by causing her wig to come off. But in the end, Bushido Brown is beheaded by the Flying Guillotine. Stinkmeaner cites the formula mentioned previously, noting that this killing was one example of the disaster wrought by a combined "N***a Moment" and "N***a Synthesis", which therefore, as mentioned earlier in the episode, equaled a "Complete Disaster!". Desperate not to share Bushido Brown's fate, Granddad opens up and apologizes for killing Stinkmeaner. He reveals he didn't mean to kill him, he just didn't want to be shown up by a blind old man. The Hateocracy reveals they didn't even "give a shit about Stinkmeaner", but they wanted a particular family to reign terror on- Stinkmeaner's death only served as a convenient excuse to a convenient target. The police conveniently show up and arrest the Hateocracy. Though Riley is at first relieved, he then feigns frustration that "someone snitched", adding that "snitching is gay". Huey tells the officer that the Hateocracy had a n***a moment, to which he replies that jail can stop n***a moments for good. Stinkmeaner replies in narration that some n***as need to go to jail, but he's glad he's in Hell instead. Members *Colonel H. Stinkmeaner *Lord Rufus Crabmiser *Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty *Mr. George Pissedofferson Navigation Category:Elderly Category:Titular Category:The Boondocks Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Teams Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Imprisoned Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Martial Artists Category:Partners in Crime Category:Criminals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Game Changer